


Kindergarten Love

by NotBenShapiro



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBenShapiro/pseuds/NotBenShapiro
Summary: A story of a relationship between Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, and Ms. Fowl.





	Kindergarten Love

It was the first day of kindergarten for little Jimmy Neutron, and him being an intellectual made him very confident. Everyone began by introducing themselves, and two people primarily caught his eye, a kid named Carl Wheezer and a WOMAN, yes WOMAN, named Ms. Fowl. Jimmy would immediately learn that Ms. Fowl was his teacher, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of those curves. Jimmy was very mature for his age and so was already looking into having a girlfriend, something I cannot accomplish to this day. Ms. Fowl would call on Jimmy to introduce himself, and needless to say, insta hard pp. Jimmy had to stand up to introduce himself, but refused so as to hide his boner, which led to a very awkward situation. But, with Jimmy’s quick wits, he decided to pretend to have an asthma attack and fell onto the ground wheezing. 

The next day was a bit different, everyone looked at Jimmy as if he was an alien of sorts. The man named previously, Carl Wheezer, seemed to actually be angry at Jimmy for no clear reason. Then it hit Jimmy, his name is Carl Wheezer, and so he has the obligation of wheezing, something which Jimmy had stolen from him.

“Hey Jimmy, meet me at the dumpster behind school and bring your Bey Blades” Carl yelled from across the room.

“Your gonna get pounded kid, you don’t stand a chance” Replied Jimmy while trying to act tough.

The standoff became a stalemate and not one person spoke a single word. The distance between the two became no man’s land, not even Ms. Fowl could cross. The moment only became more tense but then the one kid with the phone in kindergarten called the FBI and both Jimmy and Carl were taken to a Correctional Facility and placed in the same room. In there Carl would still be acting mad, but Jimmy could tell that something had changed. It was like those times when you were a kid and another kid acted mean to you, but in reality they were just trying hide that they liked you. Jimmy thought to himself that Carl might be gay and so decided to ruin his dreams by telling Carl that he is not gay, probably the most devastating thing that Carl would hear in his life.

Carl would later that year convince the leaders of the Correctional Facility that he thought of himself as a woman and not a man, and so his wish was granted. Carl would come back to the Correctional Facility after being gone for a while, this time not as a man, but instead a woman. Jimmy knew Carl’s plan, but didn’t want to disappoint Carl further and so didn’t say anything about it. Jimmy and Carl would stay in that Correctional Facility until both were 18 years of age, in which case they were both released to roam free. Jimmy immediately tried to track down the true love of his life, Ms. Fowl.  
Many years had passed from when they were released, Jimmy was now 21, an age that will become more important later. Years of research had led Jimmy to not a house, but a grave where Ms. Fowl lied. Jimmy dug up the grave, refusing to believe that it was actually her, but unfortunately for him, his worst nightmares were true, he unearthed the body and gave it one thrust before making his way to the nearest liquor store. Jimmy returned to the body with his purchase and cried while drinking an entire bottle. Curled up on the grass, and giving the body one last thrust, he smashed the bottle on his head, leading to him passing out.

A few hours had passed, but then out of the shadows, the mad lad himself, Carl Wheezer appeared and he stole the body of Jimmy Neutron, and brought it into his bunker. Jimmy awoke to see a portal being opened to the magical land of Wow Wow Wubbzy, and Wubbzy himself was summoned. Carl then removed his cloak and whispered something in German to Jimmy. Jimmy was put into a coma and the things that preceded to happen to his body cannot be properly explained. Jimmy never ended up waking up from his coma and the whereabouts of both his and Ms. Fowl’s body were never found.


End file.
